Un Dia Para Recordar
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Trunks Trabajaba duro y Pan se queda a dormir,que pasara,averigùenlo en este corto fic de 2 capitulos donde en el segundo contaremos con la siguiente pareja en esta misma situacion al dia siguiente Trunks/Pan y Goten/Bura Clasificado M Leelo bajo tu propio Riesgo
1. Trunks y Pan

Un dia Para recordar

Este Fic es clasificacion M Por lo cual puede incluir escenas explicitas Aqui Pan ya cumplio 20 a os y Trunks Tiene 32 A os Bueno aclarado todo comenzamos el fic

Trunks Era un hombre que trabajaba duro para su compa ia pues el mismo inclusive trabajaba a tiempo extra en la oficina junto a todos sus empleados,no podia negarse,la corporacion capsula si estaba yendo hacia arriba no obstante el poco tiempo libre pasaba absorto en sus pensamientos asi que al terminar un dia duro de trabajo llego a casa despues de conducir su SUV GMC Yukon Color Negro

-Ah dios,que dia y para colmo un transito infernal,bueno creo que un buen ba o podra calmarme

El Hombre Joven Pelimorado bajo del Vehiculo y fue recibido por su madre quien ya lo esperaba pacientemente,sabia que como ejecutivo a veces vendrian dias pesados y una madre quien fuese ejecutiva siempre lo supo era un cargo pesado aun para un chico Mitad Saiyajin

-buenas Noches Hijo como te fue hoy en la oficina

-ahh nada nuevo solo 4 contratos que ratificar,una firma subcontratista negociando un convenio de colaboracion,una reunion con los ejecutivos latinoamericanos,una comida de beneficencia,un evento a beneficio de los desamparados por las guerras,una convivencia con los ni os del orfanato,una recepcion para los ejecutivos provenientes de Tahiti,una cena tambien de beneficencia,un trafico bestial en la autopista, y bueno mama puedo decir que hoy me fue bien pero sintiendome un poco cansado

-bueno hijo,entiendo que esa posicion es muy importante pero no te desgastas demasiado?

-Mama,nada es suficiente para mi,si quiero que esta compa ia siga siendo la numero uno debo trabajar duro pase lo que pase no?

-en eso tienes razon,vaya saliste identico a tu padre,solo que tu en el sentido del trabajo

-Por cierto mama donde esta papa

-Tu padre salio por un momento a una reunion,llega hasta al rato

-ahh bueno mama,voy a tomar una Ducha y a dormir

-Por Cierto Pan se quedo a dormir esta noche,pues apenas terminaron el proyecto de ciencias que van a presentar en su clase de termodinamica de ma ana y entonces se quedo a dormir espero no te moleste

Cuando su mama menciono el nombre de esa persona en la cual pensaba en sus ratos libres su corazon rapidamente reacciono y se congelo pensando

-"esta ella en casa?"

-Bueno mama entonces eso quiere decir que hoy pasara la noche con nosotros

-claro hijo,solo no la molestes pues tambien ella y bra tuvieron un dia pesado

-Pierde cuidado mama

Despues de eso Sube A abrir la llave de la regadera y toma una ducha caliente de aproximadamente 20 minutos para despues ponerse sus pants y camisa de la pijama y decir...

-Ahh despues de un dia duro nada mejor que ba arse antes de dormir

Pero no conto con que al prender la luz de su recamara descubrio a Pan,Dormida en su recamara,la dulce mujer de 20 a os realmente era hermosa aun con su pijama roja podia notarse que la nieta del gran guerrero era una belleza,Trunks quedo practicamente helado al ver a tan hermosa mujer dormir en su cama

-Mama no me dijo que estaba durmiendo en mi habitacion,bueno debe tener frio le pondre mi sabana

La escena no pudo ser mas tierna,el hombre fuerte y ejecutivo apuesto siendo caballeroso con la chica que dormia en su cama Pero sin querer,se detuvo por un instante y penso

-"dios perdoname pero podria admirarla un poco mas"

Y Enseguida la admiro,y trunks no podia estar equivocado,su pijama roja solamente remarcaba su belleza,pues gozaba de un cuerpo perfecto y esculturalmente bello,herencia de su madre,todo en ella era perfecto,solo que un detalle no se le escapo y un poco de perversion lo hizo voltear hacia la zona de su entrepierna dandose cuenta de lo que acontecia en dicha ubicacion corporal notando esto Trunks supo que una reaccion natural a esto podria ocurrir tambien en su entrepierna,causando que mucha sangre llegase rapidamente para prepararlo para hacer algo mas atrevido solo pensando en ello discrepo...

-"oops se me esta poniendo dura"

Mientras eso pasaba pan solamente dormia girando en la cama hasta que se le acabo y cayo al piso de lleno sin embargo El pelimorado lo noto pero no pudo evitar la caida

-Paf! Auch,Que paso?

-Oh Lo siento Oye Estas bien?

-si,eso creo pero me quede dormida

-Bueno eso explica que si tuviste tambien un dia pesado

-Me estoy quedando en tu casa por que me es mas conveniente ademas mama y papa me dan permiso sabiendo que tu eres de confiar.

En ese momento Trunks queda absorto en sus pensamientos mientras ella hablaba un poco mas sin embargo la conversacion se corto cuando el pronuncio 2 palabras magicas que lo harian llegar a un momento especial

-Te Amo

En ese mismo instante la chica de la familia Son se quedo congelada,pues no penso que el pelimorado le fuera a decir algo asi

-Que dijiste?

Sin mediar palabra alguna Ambos solamente se dieron un beso naturalmente en ese tipo de sorpresas uno de los 2 reaccionaria pero no paso nada y ambos pasaron a disfrutar del placer de que sus lenguas lentamente se acariciaran en un beso frances el cual no pararia y simplemente el chico se dejo llevar metiendo sus manos en un abrazo apasionado por abajo de la camisa de Pan,el sentir su piel y sus senos debidamente desarrollados era un extasis completo el que el bienformado hombre sentia,la dulce nieta de su gran amigo guerrero era todo lo que el habia deseado,ella tambien seguia el juego de manera inocente aunque se cohibia un poco...

-Trunks,apaga la luz me da pena...

-No te preocupes,es normal lo que tu y yo sentimos dejemonos llevar

En ese instante quita de su camino la camisa de la pijama de ella y el tambien quita la suya,asi como tambien desnudandose ambos quedando solo en la poca ropa interior que aun no se quitaban,ya con su piel libre de ambos las inhibiciones fueron cosa del pasado para darle una mejora al momento en el cual el joven hombre lamia sus pechos y mordisqueaba sus pezones de manera que a ella la hizo llegar rapidamente a un extasis de placer en el cual se sintio un poco cansada

se sorprendio al ver las pantaletas que llevaba puestas las cuales tenian el dibujo de un gatito lo cual hizo que refunfu ara un poco

-Ah Linda pantaleta...

-Que?

Sin embargo eso no detuvo al pelimorado para seguir con el juego mientras las quitaba

-Y Sorpresa!

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

El Chico decidio ir mas lejos pues habia encontrado su intimidad y procedio a introducir sus dedos con cuidado para poder masajearla,sintiendo sus fluidos el solo pudo hacerla sentir por vez primera lo que no habia sentido por nadie ,el placer era indescriptiblemente delicioso para la tierna chica de origen Saiyajin,sin dudarlo saca sus dedos de ella y ve como su dulce fluidez femenina escurre de entre sus dedos y procede a voltearla para practicarle sexo oral de manera tierna y dulce,mientras el va probando su dulce intimidad solamente puede pensar

-"dios esto es muy dulce y suave a la vez"

pan sentia como el la saboreaba y su extasis seguia fluyendo no podia evitarlo su instinto animal de hembra estaba comenzando a salir para poder disfrutar dicho momento.

-"oh dios no lo puedo creer esto es increible"

-Trunks voy voy a... Oh lo haces bien,siento rico cuando lo haces en ese punto

-ah Trunks Voy a... a... aaaaaahhhhhhhh

No lo pudo evitar Ella llego a humedecerse gracias a el y simplemente lo detecto ya estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso

-creo que ya estas lista y preparada

Tomando su mano Trunks la guio para poder estar unidos el uno al otro,Ambos ya estaban listos pues ya no podia resistirlo su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y preparado y ella estaba mas que humeda,ya querian sentirse juntos por primera vez,por lo que de manera afectiva el simplemente la guio de manera simple hacia su miembro

-Muy bien,ahora sientate lentamente

La chica obedecio a su amante galante,y el simplemente por instinto y pasion introdujo su pene en la vagina de ella,el sentir su calor y el estar dentro de ella era realmente algo placentero para el,no lo podia creer pero estaba disfrutando por primera vez con la chica que el amaba y queria el momento,en el cual por saber que era su primera vez sintio que era un poco mas estrecha por lo cual esto le gustaba a el

-"oh dios sigues un poco estrecha a pesar de que ya te suavize"

-Trunks Ahhhhh Mi vientre esta sintiendo tu...

La posicion era realmente facil pero con un placer y pasion para ambos realmente increible nada los podia detener todo ese tiempo querian que nunca acabara por lo cual su union entre ambos duro mucho tiempo para un estandar tradicional

Trunks solo podia seguir impulsando su cadera instintivamente mientras Pan se desbordaba de placer al perderse ella misma entre todo ese mar de pasion interminable

-Dios santo eres buena en esto

-Ahhhhh Ahhhhh Trunks No puedo parar Sigue Sigue y no pares

-Mantente asi y sigue impulsandote

-Ahhh me averg enza hacerlo asi pero no puedo parar

Disminuyendo un poco el ritmo de su union intima entre sus organos de reproduccion hicieron que ambos tomaran fuerzas haciendo que trunks se tranquilizara un poco aun unido a su amada mujer

-Lo Siento pan (Pensando"esto se siente muy bien pero olvido que es su primera vez y eres muy tierna")

Despues de este breve descanso continuaron con su acto de amor impulsandose al ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones al grado que seguian aumentando el ritmo para incrementar el placer al maximo

sin embargo de manera inconsiente el sentia que su energia era tanta que debia liberarla asi que sin mas preambulo en el punto mas algido de esta relacion comienza a transformarse en Super-Saiyan con sus ojos color turquesa y su cabello dorado,pues el sentimiento era indescriptiblemente fuerte y delicioso,el buscaba subsanarlo y mostrar su lado instintivo de apareamiento lo cual Pan noto y al sentirlo se abrazo a el mientras seguia su instinto animal demostrado por su transformacion,increiblemente Pan comenzo a sentir lo mismo y sin avisar pan estaba transformandose tambien en Super Saiyan sin medirlo,ahora ambos eran rubios,de ojos turquesa y energia instintiva mientras seguian haciendo el amor ahora si transformados,si antes el placer era infinito aqui aumenta mucho mas pues la transformacion le da energia tanto al hombre como a la mujer para poder satisfacerse e incrementar su posibilidad de reproducirse en un 50% mas rapido que un humano pues estimula a ambos para poder ser fertiles de manera rapida

-Ahhhhh Trunks No pares No Pares amor!

-Ohhhhh pan si esto es maravilloso,hacer el amor en modo super saiyan es mas delicioso y mas si ambos podemos transformarnos

Trunks ya no resistia mas asi que ya no podia detenerse el debia saber como pero el y pan estaban unidos al instinto asi que en menos tiempo del estipulado,ambos descargaron su energia en un Climax realmente intenso como si un millon de voltios crearan un relampago en ambos

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH Pan

-Trunks yo yo AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El momento se consumaba el joven hombre musculoso termino el momento de manera placentera al Depositar su semilla dentro de la linda y tierna nieta del guerrero legendario ,simplemente sintio como arrojo todo como si fuese una manguera a presion,esa emision de esperma era tan fuerte que incluso se desbordaba un poco,mientras Pan sentia como entraba ese liquido viscoso y caliente dentro de ella,sin pensarlo ambos estaban creando vida,pero eso no les importaba mientras el chico seguia depositando su "venida" caliente ambos se dieron un calido beso y un abrazo con el cual descansaron contentos y desnudos

-Te Amo Trunks

-y yo a ti Pan

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho hasta que cayeron rendidos en cama abrazados,desnudos sintiendose mutuamente,la escena no podia ser mas tierna,ahora eran una pareja y a partir de ese momento fueron podian estar juntos pasara lo que pasara

El futuro pintaba muy bien para ambos pero por ahora esa tierna noche de verano les resulto de maravilla pues ambos saben que se aman pasara lo que pasara.

A sus padres les costo aceptarlo pero finalmente tuvieron que ceder

-bueno Mi Hijo ya es adulto y debo dejar que el sea quien forje su destino,Y Bulma Tiene razon debo hacer lo mismo con dejarla volar para que ella tambien sea feliz.

Goten y Bura pasaron por lo mismo pero eso lo relataremos mas adelante en el segundo y ultimo capitulo


	2. Goten y Bura

Capitulo 2

Goten y Bura

Bien como lo habiamos mencionado anteriormente,Goten y Bura pasarian por lo mismo sin chistar,pero tambien sin que ambos lo supieran practicamente lo realizaron por caso es que aqui pasaria algo parecido pero en casa de Goten

Milk habia preparado la cena,asi que la habia invitado a quedarse pues ese dia la lluvia era un poco fuerte y en ocasiones para Bura no era facil tratar de llegar a casa ni con su auto,pues habia veces que por el trafico de la lluvia no podia llegar a tiempo,por lo que pidio permiso a su mama para quedarse a pasar la noche con Goten y Milk,para eso hizo una llamada por telefono a su casa

-mama me voy a quedar con Goten,Milk,Videl,Gohan y Pan,ahora pan y yo tuvimos mucha tarea y no creo poder llegar a tiempo esta haciendo un aguacero torrencial y bueno sabes que tampoco puedo volar en estas condiciones

-Pierde Cuidado,tu padre salio de nuevo,pero me dijo que te cuides mucho y que pase lo que pase vayas a la casa ma ana

-ok mami

en ese instante colgo y entonces Bura penso

-"mama no lo sabe pero pasare la noche con Goten,espero que papa no se enoje,pues conociendolo es mas peligroso que una olla express despues de 8 horas"

-en ese instante llega Goten y piensa en sus adentros

-"oh dios,ella esta aqui"

-Hola goten que bueno que llegaste,me tenias muy preocupada

-ah mama,pierde cuidado,hoy tuve un mal dia pues paresu me corto y me dijo que me largara a otro lado muy lejos de aqui ese lado es la ...

-Si si tio,no lo digas aqui que habemos damas presentes

-damas? tu eres un poco mas marimacha que el Sr. Vegeta,si no quien se empezino en encerrarse en la nave y hacerla despegar sin mi

-ay bueno,bueno goten creo que necesitas relajarte,vienes un poco estresado

-entonces si se me nota mama

-por supuesto goten estas cada dia mas estresado

-sin mencionar que tambien estas mostrando signos de mucha presion

-Ay Gohan como si tu no tuvieses lo mismo

Videl intervino antes de que se armara una gresca entre goten y gohan

-bueno ya bueno ya,dejen de pelear y saboreemos la rica comida que mi suegra hizo

todos pasaron a la mesa y simplemente degustaron y comieron en relativa paz,mientras comia,bura veia a goten,y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro,al final de la cena simplemente seguian platicando de cosas sin sentido y en eso Bura interrumpio y le dijo a Milk

-disculpe podria hablar con goten a solas un par de minutos

-claro que puedes Bura solo no tarden mucho

ambos pasaron a la sala y hablaron a solas de cosas sin interes,hasta que bura le pregunto

-Oye Goten y por que te rechazo Paresu? la verdad creo que tiro a la basura el boleto ganador de la loteria

-pues veras bura,la verdad fue que paresu termino enga andome con un chico llamado Kenta,sin dudarlo senti que moria en ese momento,finalmente hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso y entonces decidi que lo mejor era que nos alejaramos,sin embargo ella dijo que no estaba cortando conmigo si no que ella renunciaba,por eso mejor me aleje y me comenzo a decir un monton de groserias por lo cual Kenta llego a defenderla pero sin saberlo la ira y la impotencia de su infidelidad me hizo cambiar mi apariencia a super saiyan y de pronto le solte un golpe tan fuerte que lo deje listo para la ambulancia,paresu me dijo que me largara y efectivamente vole de ahi y bueno el resto es otra historia,

-Ay Goten si que has tenido una mala pasada con paresu,ya vera la perra inutil,espera y veras que le tengo preparada una sorpresa para cuando llegue el siguiente torneo de artes marciales al fin y al cabo supe de buena fuente que se inscribio.

-wow,pero no es para tanto

-como no lo iba a ser si a la persona que mas quiero y estimo es a ti

-perdon Bura?

-Asi es Goten,tu eres una persona muy valiosa para mi y quiero que lo sepas eres un hombre que vale por todo lo que exista en el universo asi que mereces un regalo

En ese preciso instante bura le da un beso en la mejilla el cual goten sintio como un alivio y sin pensarlo a Goten le agrado,sintio como si una medicina hubiese curado el dolor de su corazon,el cual le habia provocado la decepcion de paresu

mas tarde milk llega y les dice que ya es hora de dormir,por lo cual bura se pone una pijama que le habia prestado pan y se queda a dormir en la habitacion de esta misma y Goten va a su recamara,sabiendo que ese beso lo dejaria hipnotizado por la persona que mas lo queria y amaba desde que lo conocio

La noche era tranquila todos dormian pacificamente salvo 2 personas ,y adivinaron fueron ellos,ambos no podian conciliar el sue o y como a eso de la media noche Goten bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua y sin saberlo bura tambien bajo al mismo lugar por la misma razon,sin fijarse ambos chocaron y en vez de reclamarse el uno al otro se fijaron el uno al otro a traves de la mirada

-Goten,estas seguro de que tu y yo vamos a ,,,,

-claro que si,solo abrazame y dejate llevar

En ese mismo instante Goten y Bura como si fuesen 2 imanes en atraccion se abrazaron,y practicamente se besaron en un estilo frances combinado con sus lenguas las cuales se exploraron al compas de las caricias de ambos,sencillamente era indescriptible como ambos sentian el disparo hormonal increiblemente rapido como la descarga de un rayo luminoso,ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos a traves de sus pijamas las cuales no fueron impedimento pues mutuamente se desabotonaron para sentir sus pieles rozando con toda confianza,las manos de la saiyajin peliazul instintivamente acariciaron el bien formado abdomen del chico pelinegro,no podia negarlo era todo un adonis igual a Trunks,bura solamente parecia una loba en celo deseando mas y mucho mas al pelinegro,mientras que goten no podia negarlo estaba en el paraiso sintiendo a una joven peliazul que realmente era toda una reina de la belleza,no podia negarse bura heredo de su mama un fisico de campeonato,con una cintura realmente hermosa,un abdomen bellamente torneado,unos senos maravillosamente moldeados y parados,el beso se prolongo hasta que lentamente se separaron e instintivamente se miraron el uno al otro como deseando pasar al siguiente nivel

-Goten,tu crees que debemos continuar?

el chico simplemente alegre le dijo...

-por supuesto,ahora ven conmigo

Sin dudarlo ambos fueron a la recamara de goten la cual tenia una cama de tama o matrimonial bura simplemente lo tiro en la cama y sin pensarlo mas se abalanzo sobre el chico como una loba a punto del mas tierno acto de amor,instintivamente goten reacciono de la misma forma y aun vestidos comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas de dormir al mismo tiempo que se besaban y acariciaban al sabor de una noche candente las caricias y los gemidos de ambos eran realmente un espectaculo sensual,no podian detenerse,hasta acabar desnudos en aquella cama,sin pensarlo mas,bura comenzo a descubrir que Goten ya estaba listo lo que ella pudo sentir fue su pene listo y erecto,mostrando sus venas,lucia imponente,,singularmente ella se sonrojo y con un gesto sensual le indico a goten que procediera a tocar su escultural y bello cuerpo sobre todo su zona intima que estaba ya humeda por la sensacion,dejandose llevar nuevamente goten comenzo a manipular cuidadosamente su zona intima,el meter sus dedos y tocar su clitoris hizo que ella llegar a un orgasmo inmediato y rapido.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH Goooten Goooteeeen

-Ah amor,eres realmente buena en esto

-ahhhh no pares

-Tu tampoco pares mi amor

Ella simplemente jalaba y empujaba con su mano el pene de goten lo cual lo hacia llegar al punto de no retorno,sin embargo al saber que ambos iban a venirse decidio dejar que goten continuara mientras ella paraba dicha estimulacion,y asi sintio como el chico manipulo hasta hacerla llegar al punto del orgasmo el cual alcanzo rapidamente.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh gooooten aaaaahhhhhhhhhh

El chico paro y ambos ahora si ya estaban desnudos,goten y bura practicamente parecian Adan y Eva,no podian contenerse,el instinto animal Saiyajin desperto en ambos y no lo podian evitar,tenian que hacer el amor de un modo u otro asi que bura despertando su lado mas salvaje y sensual se acosto en la cama y mostrando su intimidad lista y humeda abriendo las piernas le dijo a goten

-anda goten,se que lo quieres hacer asi que hazlo ya

-esta bien bura,espero no lastimarte

-no te preocupes,estaremos bien.

Sin mas preambulo Goten se acosto encima de ella y sin avisar Bura tomo con su mano el pene de goten y lo introdujo cual fuese un consolador a su intimidad,para ella era realmente rico sentir que por primera vez un chico este haciendole el amor,siendo tambien primeriza como pan tambien estaba realmente apretada,asi que goten sintio como el calor del cuerpo de ella era transmitido hacia su pene,simplemente se impulso hacia adentro y sintiendo una peque a barrera empujo con un poco mas de fuerza y prosiguio,bura simplemente solto una lagrima lo que hizo que goten se preocupara pero ella lo tranquilizo

-oh disculpa bura,te lastime?

-no,no me lastimaste,ahora soy 100% tuya

despues de eso el leve dolor se transformo en placer mientras la cadera de goten se impulsaba como loco y bura sentia como el se impulsaba,y con cada sacudida e impulso no lo podia evitar,la sensacion era deliciosa y reconfortante,Goten sentia la humeda y calida vagina de la peliazul con un placer embriagante,mientras que ella sentia el duro pene erecto de goten lleno de sangre a presion,latiendo dentro de ella,no se podia negar aquella escena era realmente llena de adrenalina y pasion para ambos,los jadeos y gemidos eran cada vez mas intensos

-Ahhhhhhhhhh Goten,Goten Amor siento rico

-yo tambien bura

el acto continuo hasta que de rrepente en la misma situacion que trunks Goten tampoco podia controlar su energia,por lo cual estaba buscando un escape para poder continuar con esa union entre sus partes intimas,por lo cual la adrenalina y las demas reacciones de placer hicieron que de pronto Goten comenzara a expulsar su energia para finalmente convertirse en Super Saiyan al ritmo de su relacion sexual,con cada impulso bura noto como Goten aumento su resistencia asi como sus ojos convirtiendose en color turquesa y su cabello erizandose en un imponente color rubio de puntas,simplemente ella tambien reacciono naturalmente con cada sacudida e impulso y ella tambien comenzo a sentir la misma sensacion que su amante y sin avisar ella tambien se estaba transformando en una super saiyan,sus ojos se tornaron color turquesa tambien y su pelo tambien se erizo y se torno color rubio dorado,no habia vuelta atras seguian haciendo el amor,seguian desnudos y transformados en super saiyan ambos,era una escena donde ambos sentian un placer indescriptiblemente delicioso,recordemos que cuando hacen el amor transformados en super saiyan,su resistencia aumenta,y aceleran sus ciclos reproductivos lo cual provoca que tengan la posibilidad de reproducirse mas rapido en un 50% siendo mas fertiles que un humano promedio

simplemente era una escena muy gratificante,seguian transformados hasta el punto en el que derrepente goten tuvo que dejar de contener su impulso,sin embargo no se contuvo y siguio hasta que

-Bura creo que voy a ... bura

-ahhhhhhh no pares amor,no pares

haciendole caso a su chica Goten no paro y derrepente sin previo aviso Goten expulso su esperma con fuerza al mismo tiempo que ella lo beso en la boca,goten sintio como si un rayo lo impulsara y asi eyaculo de manera rapida para depositar en el cuerpo de bura,sintiendo ella los latidos del pene de el,especificamente en su cervix y matriz toda esa blanca y espesa sustancia que serviria para reproducirse asi como tambien sin darse cuenta creaban vida al depositar el su semilla dentro de la preciosa super saiyan sin embargo eso no importo solamente querian disfrutar el momento y asi lo hicieron,terminado el momento ambos siguieron unidos y abrazandose simplemente se dijeron...

-Te Amo Son Goten

-Y Yo a ti Bura Briefs

-oye goten,te gustaria ser mi novio de ahora en adelante?

-Por supuesto preciosa

-AHH Goten me haces muy feliz.

a partir de ese momento tambien ya eran novios Despues de eso el silencio se apodero poco a poco de la habitacion,el momento los agoto por completo y cayeron dormidos,en la cama se podia apreciar como ambos seguian transformados y desnudos igual a pan y trunks,goten tomo la sabana y se tapo con ella al mismo tiempo que tambien tapaba a bura de manera tierna para pasar la noche y dormir en paz y tranquilos

Al dia siguiente Milk se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrio al verlos dormidos y abrazados pero lejos de armar un escandalo miro a la pareja y sonrio Picaramente diciendo

-Bueno Mi goten por fin es un hombre,hecho y derecho,No se preocupe Se or vegeta,su princesa esta en buenas manos,eso se lo aseguro

UNOS DIAS DESPUES en una reunion familiar...

Ahora si ambas parejas ya eran oficialmente novio y novia,nadie podia decir nada,ambas familias lo aceptaron y se dieron cuenta de todo,simplemente era sencillo pues al existir el amor,nada podia pararlos y tampoco debian ocultarse para demostrarse amor pues ya era ampliamente aceptado,y simplemente no podian negarlo.

-Awww Vegeta no son tiernos nuestros hijos,por fin han encontrado el amor,me recuerdan mucho a ti y a mi en cierto modo.

-Ahora que lo dices si,y claramente lo veo Bulma tanto nuestro trunks como nuestra peque a han crecido y debo dejarlos volar para que sigan adelante,ah y tambien me recuerdan ciertas cosas de la vida que debemos de las cuales son en cierta medida ocasionadas por el romance,

-Awww por eso te amo Vegeta.

Ambos terminaron con un beso frances romantico en el cual se demostraron que aun con sus diferencias se amaban y sabian que habian criado a 2 hijos realmente fuertes y que ahora tambien ellos tendrian familia a futuro.

y asi fue como desde esos dias comenzaron una relacion que un tiempo despues llego a una boda entre ambas parejas Trunks/Pan y Goten/Bura,como dato curioso Bura y Pan se casaron embarazadas y felices junto a sus esposos.

Fin 


End file.
